


Ghosts of Stone

by lferion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Drabble-Poem, Gen, Inspired by Art, New Year's Resolutions, Poetry, Prompt Fill, abandoned places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Old the ghosts of built things stand
Kudos: 3
Collections: Drabbling in Middle-Earth, Wandering in Middle-Earth





	Ghosts of Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Silmarillion Writer's Guild January 2021 Resolutions challenge:  
> Day 10: Bonus prompts are images for instadrabbling from the Naturalist's Guide to Middle-earth challenge, Sept 2020. [Image 11, The Old Quay](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/790279744318865428/797845898512171048/DSC02385.jpg)
> 
> Day 29: January 29th's bonus prompt comes from the True Leader challenge:  
>  _“Service is the rent that you pay for room on this earth.”_ ~ Shirley Chisholm
> 
> With many thanks to the SWG Discord denizens for enthusiasm and encouragement.
> 
> On [SWG](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/archive/home/viewstory.php?sid=4624&chapter=4)

* * *

Old the ghosts of built things stand,  
Quays and cities, towers grand  
Where rivers flowed o'er wind swept land  
Now lost and gone, sunk 'neath the sand.

Once they served to watch and ward  
To shelter lives from flame and sword  
Let lovers dance upon the sward  
Now lost and gone, unseen, unmoored 

Under heaven's dome they stood  
Stone and iron, glass and wood  
Singing, laughing as they could  
Now lost and gone, both fell and good

Stone laments the grass grown room  
Silent streets in twilight gloom  
Once a refuge, defying doom  
Now lost and gone: an empty tomb  


* * *

* * *


End file.
